


Photo, Video, Call, Love

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea has a boyfriend, Chat with Anthea like they were friend and family, Different Time Zone, Greg is a naughty boy, M/M, Maybe a bit heavy smut, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex chat, Texting, Try to make good use of technology, sexy Greg, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Mycroft was away, the lovebirds miss each other. Greg thought of an idea to have fun even they were in the different country. Thanks to the modern technology!





	1. Texting

**Author's Note:**

> I can't name Title T>T  
> So I just randomly put a name first. Please suggest!  
> And oopsy for my Englis yeah?  
> This time, The texting message will not indicate the time. They were in different time zone, a bit difficult to track since their phone will appear different timing anyway.

Greg was laying on the bed, bored.

Mycroft was not around lately, in fact, he was at the other side of the world, Australia, actually.

He had never been outside of Europe, which he would wish to, someday, best tag alongside with his lover, they could have so much fun. Even if Mycroft was going to be busy the whole day, only available during night time, at least he didn’t stick here in London alone, while the boyfriend was in the different timezone.

Greg rolled to the side of the bed to take his phone from the charging station, it was nearly hundred percent charged already anyway. He then rolled to the other side, where Mycroft was usually slept on.

Stomach on the bed, he checked the messages, there was no new message from the social chatting app they used. Neither miss called. Not that he expected one, since they communicated by message more than by phone call.

He then opened the time app, checked the current time in Sydney, where his boyfriend was.

It was 9 plus a.m. there already.

 

_**Babe, what you doing? Busy? xx** _

 

_**In a meeting. M xx** _

 

**_Miss you so much it hurt :( xxx_ **

 

**_It’s past midnight, why are you not sleep yet?_ **  
**_I miss you too._ **  
**_The meeting is killing me. M xxx_ **

 

**_Tmr is weekend, but u not here :(_ **  
**_Can’t sleep. Tho I doze off like 30 min ago._ **  
**_Wake up with heartaches by missing you. xxx_ **

 

**_What are you reading again?  
Another love story with Becca? M xxx_ **

 

**_Oi, I read books with my daughter but never a love story k?_ **  
**_SHE IS ONLY TEN! xxx_ **

 

**_I know she is only ten._ **  
**_Ten years old already enough to know many things. M xxx_ **

 

**_True but...still, I mean it. I miss you :( xxx_ **

 

Greg rolled again, back lay on the bed, head on Mycroft pillow.

Suddenly, he thought of an idea. The idea that his daughter loved to do — _selfie_.

Rebecca said it will help them know how was the other doing. He had quite a number of Rebecca’s selfie saved on his phone. As well as his own that he took to send to Rebecca that yet to delete.

He never did this to anyone else.

Maybe he should try...

He reached his hand out, turned on the side lamp light, adjusted his angle, held out his phone, _‘ka-cha’_! Nice. This looked great.

Thanked the past experiences with his daughter, his selfie skill was getting better. And his facial expression just nice.

 

_**[image]** _  
_**This may help to ease your tension of missing me. xxx** _

 

It took a little longer of waiting time to get Mycroft messaged back.

**_What are you doing with my pillow? M xxx_ **

 

Greg smiled widely. He was holding Mycroft pillow while taking the selfie photo, one eye half closed, the other open seductively with an eyebrow raise up, along with a lopsided smirk. Such compose that he knew Mycroft would love.

**_Are you sure it’s yours?_ **  
**_No. When you are not around, it’s MINE. :p_ **

 

Greg put his phone into pocket, he got up and went to the kitchen.

Maybe he should take more photos.

**_Do you like what you see?_ **

  
**_Becca told me it’s a way to know each other's current situation  
and it also helps to feel like you are around with me._ **

Greg sent the first message, then quickly send an explanation, as he knew the governor won’t know the purpose.

 

_**Appreciated. M xxx** _

 

_**But I doubt it makes you at ease. I miss you more. M xxx** _

 

Greg chuckled, feeling his Myc much adorable.

**_How’s ur meeting so far? Yei? Nei?_ **  
**_I bet Nei. Or you won’t have time to text me. :/ xxx_ **

 

****_Unfortunately, the meeting flow smoothly, boringly smooth._  
Nothing I need to concern for the heat between nations that  
I need to pay extra attention to prevent tension. M 

 

**_Why are you still not sleeping, Gregory? M xxx_ **

 

Seeing his name being spell out in full form, Greg chuckled again.

_**Ooooo am I in trouble now? lol** _

  
_**lol = laugh out loud** _

 

_**I don’t see the point of need to 'lol'** _  
_**Go take some more sleep. M xxx** _

 

_I will after getting some water._

Greg was about to press the sent button when he suddenly thought of an idea.

Greg smirked, having a bit of naughty feeling.

Greg was a T-Shirt guy, with shorts when sleep. If he ever bothered to put clothes on, if not he will just underwear or go without anything.

Today he was wearing shorts and T-Shirt after showered as he watched a bit of match result before headed to bed.

Greg opened the fridge, took one chill bottle of water, posed himself in drinking pose and took a selfie.

He took a few time to get the right kind of effect he wanted.

Drinking, water dripping down slightly into his collar. Eye glancing sideways to the camera, head tilted to the angle that can capture his neck and the protruding Adam Apple.

 

_**[image]** _  
_**Am I in trouble now? :D xxx** _

 

Greg was humming happily while putting the drink back in the fridge. Walking back into their bedroom, Greg started to think what next photo should be. It was quite fun actually. Especially he knew he was up to no good, having some tease.

Mycroft felt his phone buzz when he was voicing out his opinion regarding the current matter that they discussed, once he was finished, he checked and felt his mouth went dried, literally, immediately. If the first image was making him anything but missing him more, this one was making him wanting.

He shifted a little on his seat.

It was just a photo. A photo of his lover, drinking, purposefully seducing him.

Lust, want, lonely, playful, naughty. At first glance, he had observed what the man on the other side of the world thinking already.

So did he. He wished he could cuddle up with his lover, not stuck in this boring meeting. If it was more challenging and efficient, he would be happier.

The meeting was uneventful, smooth, as he told Greg, yet the whole meeting was dull, meaningless. Nothing important at all.

He used his free hand to take the bottle of water from the meeting table that was provided to him earlier. He rarely drank it, he found it rather unprofessional, but he felt his throat was dry from the speech he just did, and the photo was doing him no good from it too.

 

_**Drinking chill water from the fridge at midnight? How old are you, Gregory? M** _

 

Greg was laying back on the bed when his phone buzzed.

 

_**Too hot, too thirsty, no good for sleep.** _  
_**And yes I did it on purpose. :D** _  
_**Have you drunk anything at all this morning? xxx** _

 

_**Yes, I did. M xxx** _

 

It was true, he just drank it.

 

**_Are you going to sleep now? M xxx_ **

 

**_Yes, with your pillow, thinking of you. <3 xxx_ **

 

_**What with that ' <3'?** _  
_**Don’t bully my pillow. M xxx** _

 

Mycroft took a glance at the meeting room, he found half of the people were already dead. Only half of them were either using their phone, writing or doodling something on the notepad.

What a waste of time.

Greg quirked his eyebrows.

 _Bully his pillow?_ That was more like what he would say instead of Mycroft.

The meeting must be killing him.

Greg chuckled.

 

_**< 3 look sideways, it's a heart shape!** _  
_**HA! Now you are so outdated :P** _

 

Oh well, bully huh? He got an idea.

He got an idea to make his lover not so boring from the dreadful meeting. Not sure if he would appreaciate it, but It was going to be fun.

At least, he hoped.

 


	2. Naughty Image

_**Thanks darling, I will make sure to bully your pillow. (evil emoji)** _  
_**Maybe I should put it between my legs? xxx** _

 

_**What do you want to do with my pillow? M xxx** _

 

 _**Thinking it’s you.** _  
_**Taking out my cock,** _  
_**grind on it,** _  
_**cum on your pillow like cum on you.** _  
_**[smirk emoji][hearshape emoji][hearshape emoji]** _

 

Mycroft pressed his lips tightly to the words he saw on the screen of his phone. Try hard to steady his breath.

He was lucky that his face was always a poker one when it came to professional. Facade was his colour.

Inside of the mask, he was trying hard not to let his mind go wonder the image the man described.

And the next image the man sent was not helping him at all.

 

 _**[image]** _  
_**WANT YOU xxx** _

 

Mycroft breathing stopped at the moment his eyes lay on the image he received. His hand quickly close the screen and put his phone back in his pocket.

His body was rigid. It only took a moment or two to relax down once he ensured there was nobody looking at his direction. Neither anyone behind him.

He crossed his legs, however. Leaning back against the back of the chair more, he tried to make himself comfortable, and less aware of his awakening member.

That was certainly on purpose.

He wasn't sure if he was happy to get this kind of distraction or not.

No, certainly not. It only caused him trouble.

Damn it, Gregory! How could he last for three more days before setting off back to England?

He tried to focus back to the boring meeting. Maybe he can try pulling some triggers to heat up the topic?

Before long, the meeting was having a free and easy discussion, Mycroft was glad for the first time of the day that there were so many goldfish in the room that he needed to talk to. At least there was something to distracted him.

The discussion wasn’t long, about 15 minutes, but enough for him to calm down, and ready to go for their next event. They were going to the city nearby and touring some of the local businesses.

Mycroft was insisted not using his personal phone, he just kept using his working mobile to make orders of actions, talked with Anthea, talked with other diplomats.

Greg needed to sleep, they were in different time zone now.

No, just don't think of the damn man for now. _AND STOP THINKING OF THAT PICTURE!_

He told himself.

“Boss?” Anthea noticed Mycroft odd action very soon when the topic moved to personal matters.

“Are you alright?” Anthea was concerned.

“Yes. Very.” Mycroft replied, “Better to talk with you than those goldfishes.”

It was the fourth times that he interacted with other diplomats and disappointed by their foolishness that he decided to just 'torment' his PA.

“I am glad I am not in the group of goldfishes then.” Anthea smiled. It was always a proud thing to know that she got approved by the genius governor.

“No, you are not, else I will not let you stay with me for long.” Mycroft smirked, “Talking with you is much fun than them.”

“My honor, sir.” Anthea smiled and looked around, “Another two hours to arrive our destination, would you like to rest a bit? You have been up to work and only napping an hour a day.”

“Now that sounds like you are my nanny.”

“As a matter of fact, Mr. Holmes, I am. And Greg kept reminding me to take care of you. I dare not to let him know you are not resting enough.”

“Oh, since when are you and him calling each other by the first name?”

“Erm, apologize, sir.”

“No, don’t be. It’s okay. In fact, I’m glad you accepted him.” Mycroft flipped the booklet that was giving to them absentmindedly.

“He is a charmer.” Anthea smiled and chuckled a little with something she remembered.

Mycroft gave her a look.

“I know he is yours, sir. Don’t look at me that way.” She was quite bolded to make such statement.

“I look at you in what way?” Mycroft quirked his eyebrows.

Anthea did not say anything this time, she just gave him a knowing smile.

“...How is your designer?” Since Anthea was smart enough not to make fun of him, he decided to change the topic as she wished.

Not sure such topic would she appreciate or not.

“Sir...”

“Creative mind, hmm?”

“I checked his profile, he was clean and good.”

“I know.” Mycroft looked at her.

There was no way to not check the man she dated, she could only continue to date only because he knew the dating party was unharmed.

“I...yes, I know you must have checked him. And I would like to address that being with him for four months now...”

“4 months and 27 days. When you get back you can celebrate fifth months anniversary already.”

“You remember so clear, sir.” Anthea smiled, she did not feel offended, she knew it was his way to protect and cared about her.

“He is a funny guy. A bit flourish and silly, romantic is the term he prays. He always tells me everything in the world has it’s meaning, and his romantic way to continue to exist.” It was the first time Anthea opened to Mycroft about her boyfriend.

“It is true that he isn’t as smart, well, not in the common field area. After all, he is a creative mind creature.” Anthea smiled, she took her phone out and open a photo and handed to Mycroft, “He made it himself just to please me. It was silly, a waste of time, but...”

“Touching.” Mycroft said while handed her phone back.

“I don’t think he is stupid, in fact, above the average people here.” Mycroft added after he checked the room ensure no one was paying them any attention.

“I guess you are right, sir.” Anthea made a girly giggling that was rare to hear from her.

“He is kind, like Gregory.” Mycroft leaned back in his chair a bit further while commented absentmindedly.

“Yes, agreed. They aren’t as smart as...us, in many areas, but they are good in their own ways, plus, they are very kind. And, I found that both of them have a very warm smile, ease away stress from work.” Anthea leaned back in her chair as well.

“Sir, I know it is unprofessional for me to say this, but...I wish to finish this ASAP and pack myself home.” It wasn’t only Mycroft felt the whole meeting was boring after all.

“Still got three more days to go.”

Anthea phone buzzed, it was a phone call.

From her designer boyfriend.

“Seems like someone is not sleeping.” It was about 3 am in UK time.

“Must be working.” Nothing new for a designer.

“Just pick it up. We aren’t doing any work, just wasting time in this travel.” Mycroft said and closed his eyes, tried to have some rest before next event. Also showed that he didn't care or listened to their phone call.

Anthea looked at Mycroft before she picked up her phone.

Their conversation was short, but Anthea seemed to be much happy.

Mycroft seldom saw his PA being this girly side, he should be more aware to give her bit more holiday when they back from this conference.

After all, Anthea is a girl, a woman, not a machine. She deserved more than just stuck with him and with tons of works.

“Tell your boss, you need to have more time with her dear BF. You spend so many times with your charming boss, I am jealous!”

Mycroft heard the other side of the phone. Not very clear in every word, but clear enough to understand. As well as the 'childish tone'.

Mycroft raised his eyes brows but didn’t open his eyes.

“Don’t be silly, Willy.” That was the answer from Anthea, a bit harsher.

“...Miss you too. But you should rest and work on your project after a good sleep.” The guy was saying something more before Anthea said.

“...I don’t know, I will find time to ask.” Anthea said again.

Mycroft turned to her, he heard about ‘Nice’.

“Willy, stop being silly. He is beside me.” Anthea signed.

“Need my help?” Mycroft suddenly asked in an amusing tone.

“No, sir. Sorry.” Anthea was surprised by Mycroft’s words, but still politely refused.

“Tell him stops bugging my PA, or I will not let her have good one week holiday after this conference.” Mycroft said with a smirk wore on his face, it was obvious he was being playful.

“Okay, I heard it. Hey, thanks boss! You rock! ...Right, honey. I will get myself some beauty sleep so when you come home you still can recognize your charming Willy. I’ll call you again. Love ya.” And that was the end of the call.

“Sir...”

“I mean it. Nice is a good place. Your annual leaves have already accumulated till next year, Anthea.” Mycroft said and shook his head, “I am not a good boss, am I?”

“Sir. I think I can never ask for a better boss.” Anthea assured him.

Mycroft didn’t argue this matter.

“He never meets me before, has he?” Mycroft asked.

“No, I believe not.” Anthea replied. She was confused why the conversation led to this way.

“Then it must be his ‘flourish’ way of speaking.” Mycroft said, crossing his legs and making himself more comfortable.

“Sir, are you...” Anthea suddenly lost in her words.

Was Mycroft not confident in his look?

“Willy believed that I must be working with some charming man in order to be able to work almost 24 hours a day with my boss.”

“It was a false accusation to you then. Offending your profession.”

“Sort of, but...You really don’t know what other PAs are saying, do you, Mycroft?” This was the first time in today she called his name.

In fact, she didn’t use his name as often, even when they were alone.

Mycroft finally opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, gestured her to continue.

“I got a lot of people jealous that I am working with you.” Anthea told him, “It was not because of the position of yours, it was one of a partial reason, but it’s because you are one of the youngest politicians in high-rank position, AND, one of the most good looking one.”

Mycroft blinked. Did he hear the last sentence correctly?

“Sir, you do aware Greg always call you "gorgeous".”

And?

“It is not just a figure of speech or something.” Anthea signed, raising her hand to grab on his forearm, “You are a fine looking man, sir.”

“I always have to tell people that Mr. Holmes is too busy to date a woman.”

“A lie?”

“No, sir. You do too busy to date women. Your limited leisure times are all fully booked by a certain fine D.I., I do not wish to get false arrest just because I arrange my boss schedule to have lunch with some ladies or gentlemen.” Anthea was joking, of course.

“Tell me Gregory never threaten you.” Mycroft chuckled softly.

“I won’t say it’s a threat, but he did ask if there is any chance that my boss needs to interact with any woman or man, especially the single one.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“I don’t even interested in.”

“I know, but others don’t know, sir.” Anthea smiled, “Although I cannot reveal your schedule, I don’t mind to tell him constantly about it. It’s a sign that he cares about you.”

“Is the NSY recently too free?”

“Not really, there was a serial murder case that just closed two days ago, sir.”

“Better find something for the old man.” Mycroft huffed.

“An arrangement of holidays for both you and Greg then.”

“Not necessary.” Mycroft shook his head, “Do arrange your leave immediately, taking effect after this conference. I do not wish to get a tag of "bad boss".”

“Mycroft...” Anthea chuckled.

She looked at the surround.

“Another 45 minutes more.”

“Enough to drunk me in my mind palace.” Mycroft said and closed his eyes once again.

“Have a good rest, sir.”

"So you can report to your new found boss about I have been good to rest?"

"I can do that."

They both smiled at each other.

It was nice to have a small conversation about nothing related to work with his PA. After all, she was one of the few that he considered as a friend.

And not a goldfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think Mycroft and Anthea are more than just work professional relationship, they should be more friend, sibling, family. :)


	3. Video Call (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the video call begins :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ahead~  
> Hmm..what's the warning? Heh heh heh

It was nearly 8 pm when Mycroft settle down in his new hotel room.

He put his phone on the nightstand and charged. Not even bother to check yet.

He didn’t need to, just look at his personal phone, his astonishing memory just able to give him a vivid picture of what he saw in the morning.

That large cock on top of his pillow.

Enough to send heat to his lower belly.

Shocked his head, his lover was hopeless.

After unpacking all the necessary items, Mycroft let himself enjoy a hot bath in the luxury bath tub.

Greg would complain the diplomats waste much time money on staying in a posh hotel if he found out where he was.

A 7 stars hotel, alone in such enormous room.

It wasn’t as big. There was no separate living room.

After a good bathing, ensured his hair was dried, he let himself just wearing the hotel bathrobe, laying on top of the comfy bed, until then he let himself took his personal mobile up and checked.

Tons of unread messages, and a few missed call.

A missed call from mummy.

Mycroft decided to call his mother first.

Nothing big, just complaining and wanting him to visit them.

There were two messages from Sherlock. One regards mummy phone call. Probably Mrs. Holmes couldn’t reach him so decided to go bother the little brother. Another was a message of sarcastic alongside with some subtle concern.

So Sherlock.

When he had all other messages set, left with the only person’s message that he was most concern. He held his breath when he pressed on the name on the app.

Jaw dropped.

That was the first reaction from Mycroft.

Blushed.

His second reaction.

He was so right to not checking his personal phone until he was alone in his hotel!

What if the name of mercy did he see now?!

Fuck.

Mycroft seldom curse, the naughty time with Greg did not count. Maybe this also count as naughty time, too. Consider all these...erotic images!

Alright, it was only three, including first image he received in the morning.

The thing about Greg’s cock image was...arousing. The length, the thickness, he knew how hot and how heavy it was, how it felt when he melt it with his mouth; how it made him felt so full when it was inside him, screwed him, fixed him.

Mycroft winced. Totally no good.

Babe, are you shocked?

Darling, don’t get angry yeah?

Hey, I’m sorry k? :(

Rite, am gonna sleep a bit. Call me when u can k? Love you. xxx

Okay, I’m sorry baby. I’m just... my dick is missing you so much k. Come back to me soon. xxx

It was the last message and he just couldn’t help but chuckled while without checking on the mirror, he knew his pale skin much be flushing hard now.

And so his own swelling member.

Without a second thought, he pressed the app’s phone call button.

It only rang the third time for Greg to pick up.

“Hey gorgeous! Thank goodness you finally reply me!” It was the first thing Greg said.

“I just got back to the hotel.”

“Busy buzzy?” There was a door opened and closed sound at the back.

“Where are you?”

“Just get back. Have a brunch with John as Sherlock. Success to stuff him two pieces of toast, a smoky sausage, omelet with ham and cheese, and a piece of a tomato slice. And black coffee as usual.” Greg said.

“Myc, erm, you...” Greg hesitated.

“I’m not mad. But you do give me some trouble...I’m glad I didn’t check my phone...after the first image.” Mycroft said and lower his voice a bit with the last few words.

“Yeah? Sorry babe.” Not so sincerely.

“Mm hum.”

“Can I see you? Switch to video call.” Greg asked, but he pressed the video call first.

A second later Mycroft saw the face that he missed very much.

He suppressed a sound from his throat. He really missed him.

“Myckie.”

“Don’t call me that.” Mycroft rolled his eyes when he switched to video and turn on his front cam.

“Baby! You are stunning! Gosh, I miss you so much.” Greg exclaimed, “You just shower?”

“Mmhum, a nice bath actually.”

“Let me see your room.” Greg demanded.

“You sounds like a child, how old are you, Gregory?” Mycroft chuckled but press the switch camera button to switch to the back camera.

“Good grief! I can see it’s like...damn, Mycroft, I don’t want to know how much it cost for one night.”Greg shook his head, “Show me the en-suite...Fuck! I want to be there...It’s big enough for 3? 4 people! Not that I want you to share with anyone. The only person you can bath with it’s me.”

“Gregory...” Mycroft signed, he walked out of the en-suite, back to the bed, half purposefully make himself bounce on top of it.

“Shit, the bed is too good not to make love there.” Greg groaned, “I want to see you, gorgeous. Not with the bathrobe.”

“Are you suggesting...”

“Yes. Darling. Yes.” Greg was inside their bedroom already. And he put his phone on the pillow, show Mycroft what he was doing—taking off his shirt.

“Gregory...” Mycroft swallowed, he couldn’t help the fact that his face was heating up.

“Like whacher see?” Greg grinned.

“Gregory...”Mycroft did not move, he was tensing up.

“Com’er, it’s only you and me, in this video call, I’m in our bedroom, you in your hotel room, curtain closed, door locked. Let’s have some fun. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“I know you don’t have anything under that damn robe. Gimme a sec, hang on...” Greg was trying to kick off his pants and undergarment, “Here go. Like whacher see now?”

“You really want to do this.” Mycroft let out a loud signed, “Too bad I can’t touch you.”

“Umhum, but you can see and imagine. Darling, tell me you like those pictures I send you?”

Mycroft did not respond to it, he just looked at the screen. Knowing the fact that the other man wearing nothing behind the phone was something impactful for him.

“I take it you like it very much.” Greg laughed.

“...Much until I don’t know why you would want to torture me.” Mycroft palm on his face, “You are not here.”

“Oh, baby. My love. I’m just here. See? Talk with me. We can have fun, something new to try.” Greg smiled gently.

“Wait, have you eaten yet?” Greg suddenly asked with a serious face.

“Yes, a salad with grill chicken breast, two glasses of wine.” Mycroft answered.

“Good. At least you eat something. Else I need to give Anthea a call.”

“Why, she is my PA not my nanny.” Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“‘Bout the same.” Greg shrugged, “Will You stripe for me.”

“...Fine.” Maybe he did want it, so he agreed.

Mycroft took his time to topple the pillow, put the phone carefully on the pillow and headboard, slowly loosen the rope, shrugged down the fabric.

“My beautiful Myc...” Greg groaned happily, “Don’t... oh, com’on, let me see you.”

Greg made a sad face when Mycroft hold his phone up to the level where he could only see his lovely face.

"You are seeing me." Mycroft replied playfully.

"I want more." Greg made a mocking cry, "I want to see your pinkish nipples..."

"Gregory!" Mycroft exclaimed, blushing hard.

"I know my full name perfectly, my love." Greg grinned, "Are your sensitive nipples perking up yet?"

"You are one worse man..."Mycroft said, his hand was shaking, but the screen still only down till his collarbone.

"Don't be shy, babe. You are beautiful. Umm, you know I would like your long neck, and make some marks, biting your collarbone...Down a bit, yes...down. Pressing my thumb on your soft nipple...Do it, Myc, use your finger and touch yourself." Greg panted, his voice was low with lust now, giving Mycroft order through their call.

Mycroft was processed, he moaned softly, hands were trembling.

He shifted, put the phone between pillow and headboard again with an angle that Greg could see his upper body.

"Myc, you are so beautiful with your skin flushing. Ummm, touch yourself, imagine it's my hand. Please..."

Mycroft closed his eyes, his left hand slowly traveled from his belly to his chest, then to his left nipple; right hand wandered around his neck.

Like how Greg would do, soothing his neck, kissing his lips and jawline, circling his nipple, pinching...

"Er, mmm...Gre...gory..."

"'M'ere, baby, yes... Damn, so beautiful." Greg took a deep breath. He was boiling for just seeing Mycroft touching himself through the video call.

Fuck, he needed more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & Kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> I hope it's still not that smutty, I mean, can be much but I think so far okay?  
> I dunno, what do you think?


	4. Video Call (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit AHEAD ALERT!!!  
> Okay, Greg and Mycroft were having some fun with a video call.  
> Oh yes, how the modern technology just being so great, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for many swearing below!  
> Sorry for my poor English too :(

“You are doing so good, is your nipple hard yet?”

“Y-Yes…” Mycroft frowned slightly, face flushing.

“Take care the other side, too.” Greg ordered.

“Em, Gregory…” Mycroft right-hand slide down to his right nipple, circling, and pressed the peaking numb in.

“I-I feel…So pervert…hmm…Gregory…” A hint of crying in Mycroft voice.

“Look at me.” Greg said.

Mycroft opened his eyes, he saw the man he loved was blushing, eye shine with lust.

“It’s me touching you. It's not perverted. It’s me.” Greg was touching himself, he had a smiled on his face.

“You like to tuck my hair, play my nipples, use your fingernail on it. Oh hmm…more, Myc…” Greg’s eyes were half closed, but Mycroft know he was still watching him, “Down…and palm me…hmmm…Myc, need you…”

Greg’s screen was tilting down a little, Mycroft could see Greg’s hand was on his own hardening cock.

“So big already.” Mycroft murmured.

“So ready for you, darling.” Greg huffed, “You like to use both of your hand, that soft, slender fingers, rolling my balls, huh?”

The screen was now focusing on Greg’s cock, from the underside, Mycroft could he how Greg is rolling his testicles.

“Are you looking?”

“Yes…You look so…”

“So? Like what you see?”

“Yes…Love it.” Mycroft admitted.

“Good…Ah, Myc, Myckie, there, harder…Er, hmm…” Greg was making sounds, and speaking like it was really Mycroft hands doing the job.

“Yes…Oh, yes…Faster, don’t stop…This feels so good. Hmm, s-stop…”Greg suddenly gripped the base of his cock, panting hard, “Mcykie, stop it, I don’t want to cum yet.”

Mycroft couldn’t help but chuckle.

The man was really making a scene there as if he was doing it.

Maybe it was the whole purpose.

“Myc, did you watch?” Greg’s face appeared on the screen again, flushing with sweat on the forehead.

“You are pulling quite a show.” Mycroft said.

“Yeah. It’s the whole purpose, dear. Now, your turn.” Greg said, “Now you know how it works, right? Just imagine how I would do you. What you want me to do. You know how to Masturbate, posh?”

Mycroft humped.

“I know, but I don’t...”

“Try. For me.”

And so Mycroft did, his body still rigid, Greg could see it even through the cam.

“Relax baby, relax. Focus, yes...good.” Greg praised when Mycroft hand was back on the pink peaked, “I’m going to suck it hard, make it turn red, swollen red.”

Mycroft whimpered.

“Trail down, down to your beautiful, long cock. Fuck yes, you are so hard on, so long and so gorgeous. The time when you fuck me, dang, we need to do it make, make me feel your cock in me, fucking long, feel your cock when I press on my stomach, hmmm...”

“Y-You preferred the other way round, don’t you?” Mycroft panted with the image that Greg described.

There were times when it was Mycroft bury deep inside Greg, not as often, but enough to remember the sensation.

“Yeah? Don’t tell me you don’t like better get screwed.” Greg laughed, “Fucking come ‘ere, you are sitting too far. Let me see your balls, your testicles...yes, I like how you tighten up, it pink flushing and ginger...fucking nice to taste.”

“Ah, Greg...too much...” Mycroft whimpered, “I can’t...not y-...”

“Yes you can, you can. Baby, you are doing just fine.” Greg soothed him.

“My darling, you are so beautiful...”

But then Mycroft grab his phone, held it up to show his face to Greg.

His eyes were full of tears, he was about to cry, or was actually cried.

“Not you.” Mycroft was pouting.

Greg actually felt the adoration, his chest was tight by the affection.

He loves Mycroft.

He couldn’t bring himself to hurt him, even when they are playing.

“Baby, turn your phone to voice call, put it beside your ear.” Though he could not see Mycroft, he can talk to him, beside his sensitive ears, whispered, and hear the beautiful sound that Mycroft would make in return.

Mycroft was a hearing animal.

“Yeah? You hear me?” Greg asked. He settled back, plopping pillows behind him, grabbed Mycroft’s pillow in front, “I’m half laying on stacks of our pillows, with your’s in front. I’m ready to bully your pillow.”

Mycroft chuckled.

“Please go easy on my pillow.” Mycroft said amusedly.

“That will depend if you being a good boy or not.”

“I am not a kid, Gregory.”

“Yeah, my baby. My love. Tell me...”Greg purposely lower his voice into just above whispering, “Where the most itches part? Are your pinkies good?”

“Nmm...Want you...touch me...” Mycroft voice was husking.

“What my finger pinching your nipples? Suck you hard? Try to suck milk out?”

“I’m a guy, not a woman. I don’t breastfeed.” Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“I know, but down there got.” Greg chuckled, the sound as if he was chuckled right into Mycroft’s ear.

Mycroft moaned.

He knew what the filthy man mean.

His cum. The milk.

“Kiss you, bite you, mark you.”

“Mark me...”

“Yes, I’m gonna mark at the top collar, make you panic whole day, worry if anyone can see your love mark. I’m gonna lick your belly button, mark around it, like a lovely belt...and travel down... lick away your pre-cum. Hmm, tasty.”

“Filthy.” Mycroft moaned, “More...”

“I’ll put you inside my mouth. Hmmm, down, erm, so long, down my throat a few time. God damn long penis.”

Mycroft laughed a bit. No man won’t like such praise, he was just a normal man in this.

“Thought you love it.”

“Damn you’re right.” Greg laughed too.

“Baby, you got lube there?”

“Why am I have lube with me?” Mycroft frowned.

“A fucking posh hotel not provide lube? What kind of shitty hotel you live eh?”

“I’m not going to check and find. No.”

“Lotion?”

“...Yes...It’s...” Mycroft shifted a little, he had a bottle on the nightstand that he brought out from bathroom earlier.

It became quite useful now, not exactly the same useful way he had planned though.

“Good boy. Squish out some, rub on your chest, tummy, and your cock. What’s the smell?”

“It’s...citrus.”

“Damn smell that you love isn’t?”

“Yes...”

“Okay, I take my word back. It’s damn good hotel, provide fucking nice smell lotion. Steal some back for me yeah?”

“Maybe.” Mycroft answered while applied lotion on his body.

“Smells good.”

“Good...”

“While I have our lovely lube coating on my big dick.”

“The thick fat cock of yours.”

“Yeah, open your mouth wide, suck me hard babe.”

“I don’t want to taste lube inside my mouth.”

“Ha! And our lube is consumable.” Greg laughed at the thought that they actually bought the lube and found it was eatable.

“'M gonna lick you, down from your underside to the tip. Skews tip of my tongue on your tiny hole there.”

Mycroft whimpered, lost his words here.

“Spreading your long slender legs, spread your cheek, mmm, do you want me to rim you?”

“Y-Yes, yes, please.”

“Know you always love when I go down on you.”

“Yes, yes, please.”

“Are you touching your hole?”

“No, I-I...You told me it’s your...I not...” Mycroft voice became soft, a bit shy and worried.

“Of my beautiful good baby. Yeah, just rub around, don’t enter. Leave it to me. I’ll check when you come home yeah?”

“‘Mmm...”

“Good?”

“Can be better.”

Greg chuckled.

“I’ll lick your entrance. Make it soft for me to slide my tongue in. Trusting. Swirling. Trusting. Making loud sucking noise. And smack!” There was a sound of smacking on flash from the other side which made Mycroft whimper as if he got smacked, “Make you tighten around my tongue. Fucking tight, like a virgin.”

“I’m not.”

“‘Course you not. I fuck you years, but your perfect hole never loose, so tight and so nice. Grab my head, grinding me while bucking your hip. Fucking sexy.”

“Greg...”

“Yeah, ‘m here.”

“Please...”Mycroft used his head and shoulder to hold the phone, he turned the speaker on free held mode. He could hear Greg loud beside his ear without actually hold of the phone that started to heat up. He could use both of his hand, one on his aching prick, one toying his balls that sometimes wonder further down.

“Feeling you soft for me, yeah baby, you doing so fine...I’m gonna put my thumb in you, trust in a bit.”

“That fat thumb. Too short.”

“Oi! Wait till my put my digit and middle finger, fucking trust in you. Fast and firm.”

“Ah~”

“Yeah baby, make noise for me. Fucking love your voice.”

“Fuck, Greg.”

“Yeah, fuck me.” Greg chuckled, his voice was a bit rusty.

“You want me to go bit rougher?”

“Yeah, bit of rough.”

Greg laughed at the joke Mycroft trying to imply. He loves it.

“Oh yeah? Bend your legs to M shape for me. Let me hold your arse, give you a good rimming.”

“Yes oh yes...Don’t stop.” Mycroft was massaging his own hole, teasing but never enter.

“Gonna make you cum with just running my tongue in you.”

“Try harder.”

“Don’t taunt me, you posh.”

“No, I aim to make you cum hard when I push myself into your tight ass. But I need to prepare you. I don’t want to hurt you, baby, that will break my heart.”

“I’m not made by glasses.”

“I know, British Government.”

“Gregory...”

“Yeah, the thought of I’m fucking the tight ass British Government. Making love with my beloved man, fuck, Mycroft, fuck you.”

“Are you cursing me or what?” Mycroft laughed, he was near, not as desperate as was with Greg doing the job, but good enough for now.

“Nah, to gorgeous to curse, better punish you with my hardwood.”

“I miss your fat cock.” Mycroft groaned.

“Patient. Needa at least prepare you with three fingers, I’m cock is big, isn’t it?”

“Yes, so huge I can’t believe it can go all the way...darling, darling...I really need you.” Mycroft was stirring on the bed, the spot that he touched himself made him whimpered, the inner core was hungry. Hungry for Gregory.

“Stay with me. You getting there yeah?” Greg could hear the desperate need in Mycroft voice, the pleading of him to be there, the thing that he couldn’t do at the moment, “Close your eyes baby.”

“I am.” Mycroft obeyed.

“My mouth in you, sucking your tip, my hand palming your balls, roll it. Too long I can’t have you all in, my left-hand cover your base. Are you doing it?”

“Y-Yes...please, continue...”

“Trust into my mouth. Baby, finger locked my hair, fuck my mouth. Fuck it. Hmmm. Gag me...”

“No.”

“You won’t hurt me. I want you happy.”

“I...I am happy, with you. Always.”

“Yeah? I’m glad I can make you happy.” Greg was pleased, but there was something more urgent than his contentment, “Now you have to try harder, I want you to cum, for me.”

“So close now...”

“Yeah keep going, don’t stop. Going to screw you now.”

“Y-yes...”

“Pondering into you, slow but hard.”

“More...” Mycroft poring into the phone.

“I’m all in, left my balls outside. Checking you alright. And pull out.”

“Don’t...”

“And trust in, bit rougher this time.”

“Oh yes...”

“Again, again. Building my speed, shit I need to hold longer, cum for me baby. Love when you cum and tighten around my cock.”

“Ah, ah, Greg, Gregory...please, please!” Mycroft was begging, whimpering.

“Uhh, yeah, oh yeah, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“‘Mmm fuck!” Mycroft was nearly shouting, no, more of a mere screaming, ever so elegant, his legs rigid, while cum shot on to the bathrobe he prepared.

“Good?” It was after a while of panting when Greg gathered his sound back.

“Mmm...Love you.” Mycroft eyes still close, steadying his breathing.

“Em, I’m cumming on your pillow. Literally.

“You better do some housekeeping before I go back.”

“Damn, this is the first thing you say after you say love me?” Greg laughed.

“It’s a different matter.”

“And you? Cumming all over that plushy bed?”

“Not really...”

“Huh? Mycroft Holmes, did you follow my instruction?”

“Yes, but...I’m alright, Gregory.”

“Turn on your cam.”

“I am fine. Really. My...well penis not as swelling, I can handle this. I-I...I guess I just don’t feel like cumming much without you.”

“Cheeky.” Greg signed, “How can I leave you alone when you say such cute thing?”

“You leaving?”

“No, never. My cock being signed up for this.”

“Idiot.”

“Umhmm, hopelessly fall in love with you. And you have signing approve for this too.”

“When?”

“The first time I crack your ass open.”

“Fuck.”

“Yes, fuck.” Greg was laughing, there was shifting mattress sound and soon followed by a doorknob twisting, “Getting some fennel, cleaning the mess you make.”

“What me? I do nothing. I’m in Australia, Gregory.”

“Fucking far...”

“Yeah, can’t agree more.”

“Hey, no any Aussie staring at your booty ass huh?”

“No, of course not.”

“Why? They must never wash their eyes. But good for me. I can’t stand with imagine someone eyeing your arse.”

“You are totally an idiot.” Mycroft turned his cam back up. He had thrown the dirty bathrobe that covered with cum and some sweat he wiped on to on the floor.

“Hey there.” Greg greeted cheerfully, “Looks better now.”

“Am I?” Mycroft asked while lay on his belly, only popping on his elbows.

“Yuppie. Good to have you loosen up a bit.” Greg grinned, he was back on the bed, laying on his back, for a moment they just looked at each other affectionally.

“You sure you're fine there?” Greg asked, still worried for his lover.

“Yes, just a few more days.” And he will be back to England, to his loved one.

“I’ll check-in on one more task.”

“Task?”

“Yes.”

“Give you a nice and wet blowjob, cum in my mouth. Rub our cock together, rocking till you cum. Give you nice rimming, make you cum undone just like that.”

“No, that’s not...I don’t think I can...”

“But you love I lick your ass.”

“...I-I do...”

“Nothing needs to be ashamed of. Love doing that for you. Baby you are clean and tasty. Fucking gorgeous. Told you that many times. Love doing it for you, your face and your voice when you feel good.” Greg said, his hand was wondering back to his cock, just touching gently, not forcing to get to anything done.

“I wish you are hitting me now.”

“Hit on your prostate.”

“Y-Yes...It’s...it’s...”

“I know, darling. I'm gonna hit it hard every trust, make you numb. Gonna make you have that feeling of numbness like you still getting hit on it when you were back to work.”

“No, I don’t want...Heaven sake, I don’t want to imagine myself get that...that hitting my prostate when I have met with the PM!” Mycroft groaned, can't bear to think about it.

“Hahahahaha! Hay would be too nice!” Greg laughed loudly.

“No, not nice at all.” Mycroft groaned, rather frustrated to have even the slightest thought on it.

“Yeah, right. The sexy expression when you get hit on that spot is too sweet, not gonna share with anyone else.”

“Possessive.”

“Not gonna deny that.” Greg grinned, admit it shamelessly.

“Hey you want me to pick you up from the airport? I know you have driver, but it would feel different.”

“I need to go back to the office right after I set foot back in England.”

“Damn it. No buffer at all?!”

“Well, a day after the report.”

“Better than nothing.” Greg shrugged, “Can cuddle in the bed, make love. Eat, sleep, sex, enjoy each other presence.”

“I believe you have work to attend, Detective Inspector.”

“Erm, sick leave?”

“May I know which part you are not feeling well?”

“Well, can’t work with my cock hard like a rock, can I? Can’t work when all my mind is nothing but my sexy boyfriend, can I?”

“Hopeless man.”

“Yeah, it called lovesick.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“My phone is heating, and only left with 10 percents battery.

“Is it? That’s not good.” Greg signed, “I still want to tell you what I plan to do to you when you get back.”

“Not sure if I really want to hear it.”

“Maybe you just want me doing it, instead of talking, yeah?”

“It’s...not going to help with me being at peace.” Mycroft had carefully chosen his words.

“Admit it, you posh. You just miss me dreadfully.” Greg was grinning like a kid with his favorite toy.

“...I miss you.” Mycroft said softly.

“Miss you more. Why don’t you arrange a week or two, maybe a month holiday? Working home ‘s fine too.”

“I do not have such luxury time. Neither do you, policeman.”

“Policeman? Well, am on my secret mission then.” Greg winked seductively.

“What is the mission about, D.I. Lestrade?”

“Personal bodyguard of the British Government.” Greg said in a serious tone before laughed out, “Very, very personal. Even inside the bedroom, close door. You know what I mean.”

“You find yourself a backup job after you retired.” Mycroft chuckled too.

“Oh yes, a job I wan more than willing to do it 24/7.”

“You will find the job you signed up is much difficult than you imagine.” Mycroft said while putting his phone back on the nightstand, charging and let it lean against the clock to let the front cam facing him. He was hiding inside the duvet now.

“Then we better do a test trail. How about a holiday? Tell your boss, whoever that is, maybe just telling the Queen you need a period of holidays spending time with your hubby.”

“Hubby? Are you trying to propose me now?” Mycroft laughed.

“If I ask, will you?”

“Wait till you ask.” Mycroft smiled.

“I only take 'YES' for an answer.” Greg winked.

“I...There are many things need to concern.” Mycroft smiled smaller, his mind started to spin, “My work...Basically my work, my position...”

“And that is the end of that conversation. Com’on, silly Myc. Look at you, can’t wait to marry me huh? Wait till I plan out yeah? Not so soon, and you already start to worry! Ha! Who brought this up first huh? Trust me, everything’s gonna be alright!” Greg cooed him, “My gorgeous Mycroft, all you need to do is enjoy.”

Mycroft was a controlling person, but when it came to between them, Greg will remind him to let loose, he can follow and enjoy.

They had a bit more conversation, Greg asked about Mycroft’s day, and Mycroft would tell him things that weren’t classified. Even that was still very limited, but enough for Greg. And he told him about the small chitchat he had with Anthea.

“So she’s going for a holiday?! What about you? I never see you have other PA?” Greg’s main concern was the difficulty that Mycroft would face during Anthea’s absent.

“I have other people on my team, not as close as Anthea, but enough. And I still have you.” Mycroft hummed, rolled his eyes, “She is my PA, not my nanny. I can handle thing perfectly well.”

“Yeah, and you still got me. Good old Greg.”

"You are not old." Mycroft corrected him.

"Just a figure of speech. And, I am older than you."

Mycroft hummed, didn't argue on it.

They continue to talk, Greg told him about the recent case in London, about the prank and joke he pulled in NSY, about Sherlock and John, about his mother. They chat, banter this and that, until the when the sleepyhead fall in, when Mycroft muffled his yawn.

"Tired?"

"Mhmm, dealing with goldfishes are tiring."

"Too bad there isn't a silver one there." Greg grinned. He knew his many nicknames were associated with silver, grey, salt-pepper, most of all, silver for his hair.

"Too bad indeed. My silverfish is in London." Mycroft chuckled softly with eyes half closed.

"Sleep, baby. Tomorrow you are going for a field trip."

"A ridiculous description. No, it's not a field trip, in any aspect." Mycroft opened one eye, and gave Greg a sharp look, "It's call review."

"You still have to rest, put on sunblock tomorrow. I just checked, tomorrow will be a bright sunny day in Australia. Wear a hat if you can."

"I have umbrella."

"I know." Greg smiled fondly.

“Hmm…” Mycroft was nearly dozing off now.

Greg knew he was trying to stay awake, he knew the reason. So he kept on talking. Just want to have him felt a little more company.

And the sensation of dozing off peacefully.

Mycroft was finally asleep. The beautiful, long eyelashes, the peaceful sleeping face, a small smile curved up with a hint of a sweet dream.

He loved to see Mycroft being relaxed.

They would talk, and finally  
falling asleep. Sometimes it was Mycroft fall first. And Greg will greet him good night, and gently spoon him. Sometimes it was Greg fast asleep after long hours of case running, and Mycroft will press himself beside him, hand on his waist, head on his shoulder, cuddling.

Greg greeted Mycroft a goodnight softly, and for a moment, he just stared at the screen, looking fondly at the sight in the screen.

Quietly, he screenshot the beautiful sight. With one last look, he ended the call.

Night, sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually blushing for keep using the f word...
> 
> Though just I think...For Greg...eh...
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like it still...:)
> 
> [Find Me On Tumblr](https://0therainbowmind0.tumblr.com)  
> Welcome to chat me and even sent request or just talk


	5. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to UK. Anthea was about to have a holiday, and viola, someone was waiting for her at the office.  
> And bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little info of Anthea's bf :D  
> and a little bonus~  
> To wrap up everything

They were back to their homeland.

Finally. Literally.

Not just texting, phone call, photo selfies. Yes, Even Mycroft did take some photos, though it was never him in the photo but object such as his umbrella, the beverage, the hand, the view he saw. He only appeared on screen when they do a video call, and Greg would screenshot.

More text, more lewd text actually. Photos, wicked smile, naked body. Mycroft didn't save most of the photo, but he didn't delete it from the chat history too. He let it store in the app album for him, keep it securely inside his own mind palace, too.

Now, no more heart or emotion skip days and ran back first, for they are physically present back in London.

Mycroft didn’t message Greg, he didn’t tell him exactly when he will arrive. He only told him it will be today. Yet when he sat in the backseat of his black car, his phone buzzed delightedly with a message from his lover.

 

_**Welcome back, sweetie! <3 xxx** _

 

Mycroft saw the message and immediately turn to Anthea.

“Anthea...”

“Yes?” Anthea looked at Mycroft with a smile, the eyes were too shine to miss.

“What is the contract when you first sign when you start working? Page four line ten.”

“Sir, I did not reveal anything about your schedule.” Anthea’s smile wider, merely to grin, “I just message him that I am back.”

“Since when you and Gregory become this close?” Mycroft arced his eyebrow up high.

“Since knowing he is the one that will make my boss happy.” Maybe it was due to jet-lagged, or the excitement of back to London, or maybe just because they were now alone and talking none business relate topic, Anthea was much bolder today.

“You still have a few hours before your official holiday start, Anthea.” He could easily give her more task and delay her holiday.

Anthea just chuckled softly, she wasn’t afraid at all.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s good to have bit banter with you, Mycroft. I know you won’t give me anything that can possibly delay my holiday. You would not want to risk to get a tag of “bad boss”.”

“I am not sure allowing you to date with that certain designer is a good idea now.” That guy ruined his PA!

“Jansen is fine, you might like him, sir.” Speaking of her boyfriend, Anthea’s face brightened.

“Of course, your Greg is still the best.” Anthea added.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, though agreed silently.

“Book the Chinese restaurant at six.”

“Yes, sir.” Anthea quickly typing on her phone. She knew exactly which one Mycroft was referring.

Mycroft looked at his phone, thinking for a responded when his phone buzzed for a call.

Mycroft took a glance to Anthea who was busy with her phone as usual before pressing answer button.

“Welcome back Myckie!” Came a cheerful voice.

Mycroft just hummed in agreement, he was thinking about correcting the nickname issue again.

“It’s not too hard to say ‘am back’, is it?” Greg said teasingly.

Mycroft did not say a word, he just continued to eye Anthea.

He wasn't alone.

“Erm, you got someone beside you, is it? Am sorry. I-I...” Greg realized that Mycroft may have someone that made him not free to talk freely and suddenly worried that he might be causing him trouble.

Though Mycroft could ignore the call if that was the case.

“No, it’s...it’s just Anthea.” Mycroft said, and hesitated, “I’m back, Gregory.”

“See? It’s not that hard, right?” Greg said gently, it wasn’t hard to hear the smile hint in his voice.

Mycroft was blushing, he cleared his throat, still not used to show affection freely, even in front of his own PA.

Anthea did not look at Mycroft, she just continued to work on her phone, giving more instruction and arrange works during her absence.

Mycroft only replied in short form quietly to Greg, some of the words like ‘miss you too’ was murmured and hiding in his mouth.

It was enough for Greg though. He knew who he was dating with, and he was fine with it.

Mycroft, in the end, did tell him about the Chinese restaurant he booked for two of them.

“Actually, it’s Anthea book it.” Greg couldn’t help but tease him a bit more.

“...Yes, but I told her to do so. Are you happy now?” Mycroft scowled.

“Yes, very! Can I pick you up? And you can show me the direction of that poshy Chinese restaurant. I want Gong Bao today!”

“You always Gong Bao whatever. Anytime when you finish work.” Mycroft said.

“Wait you at the bus stop nearby, old place. I’ll text you when I’m there.”

“Okay.”

“Love you.” Greg said sheepishly.

“…Me too.” Mycroft smiled but did not say the word.

“Oh, Myckie. Shouldn’t you say that, instead of ‘me too’.” Greg was being greedy.

“You are smart enough to understand the simple meaning, silverfish.” Mycroft said and end the call.

Or it will be too difficult for Mycroft to handle when the man started to ‘act childish’.

It was not about being rude, Greg knew him very well, and he deserved that.

Greg was in his office when he was making the call, he couldn’t help but laughed out when he heard the man call him ‘silverfish’ and hang up on him.

“Boss, you all right?” Sally knock the half-closed door become walked in and show her concern.

“Very.” Greg grinned.

“So the posh is back.” Sally rolled her eyes. She was one of the very few that knew who Greg dated with.

“Yup, and today I am out, don’t bother me unless it’s tight ass urgent.” Greg winked before looked back to the paperwork on his desk.

“You need coffee?”

“With a biscuit, thanks.”

“Right in a minute.” Sally said and walked to the pantry and prepared his coffee. And of course, a biscuit that she knew his boss enjoyed.

Awesome, she didn’t need to look at the grumpy old face anymore. Thank goodness the posh was back!

She had enough of these days the lonesomeness aura from someone.

God almighty, they weren’t teenagers!

 

* * *

 

When the driver stopped in front of their office, and when Anthea step out of the car, she froze.

Why on earth was he there?

Apparently, her boyfriend in flowery pattern shirt and khaki long pants was leaning at his burgundy red BMW car, waiting.

“Eye-burning car.” Mycroft murmured when he got down the car. It was rare to hear him said in such simple language.

“It’s...” Anthea suddenly lost her words.

That was unexpected.

“Thea~” Jenson, Anthea’s boyfriend beamed and called out happily, he was moving towards them.

“People can never appreciate one’s name.” Mycroft grumbled while closed the door.

Anthea chuckled quietly with that remark before turning to her boyfriend and gave him a deathly stare.

“I am sorry, sir. I do not know why he was here. I...”

“Pick you up, obviously.”

Anthea blushed. But she hadn’t finished work yet.

Jenson was in front of them.

Mycroft just nodded without saying a word.

Deducing. It only took him few seconds to know him better.

Designer. Visual artist. Advertisement industry. Hopeless romantic, fancy. Workaholic. Not smoke but drink. xxxbull was his favorite energy drinks. Most importantly, didn’t matter how playboy his visual appearance was, he was a loyal man when it comes to serious dating. He did truly care and sincere Anthea.

The most important thing Mycroft need to know.

“Enjoy your holiday, Anthea.”

“Boss...”

“Your holiday begins now, good day.” Mycroft didn’t let Anthea had a chance to argue.

Throughout, he didn’t talk to Jenson beside the first nod of greet.

He turned and walk to the building and up the staircase, disappeared behind the door.

“Your boss?” After a minute of just watching Mycroft’s back, Jenson finally turned to his girlfriend.

Anthea just tilted her head with a look.

“Am so right, ain’t I? Your boss is so oh so hot.” Jenson still looking at Mycroft leaving direction, “Is he seeing anyone?”

“Why? What to change target and chase after him?” Anthea joked.

“No, no, no. I still much prefer the hot smart girl beside the charming ginger there.” Jenson winked and tuck Anthea to his side while walking back to his car.

“Your boss is gay?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Just asking, because...if he is gay, that makes more sense.”

Anthea looked at him in question.

What sense was he talking about?

“That ginger boss has that hot sexy plumping buttock that no men or women, sorry but yes included me, would resist to not squeeze, get a hand on it. Don't worry, for me, it was just an appreciation of beauty, I only want more sensual touches with my beautiful girlfriend." Jenson winked with a lopsided smile.

“Jenson!” Anthea laughed and blushing hard, “You are evil!”

“I’m speaking the truth. If he is still single, I totally can recommend my friends, you know.”

“Don’t you dare.” Anthea glared at him.

“Okay, Okay. He is seeing someone. As long as it’s not you, I’m fine with it.” Jenson shrugged, lowering his arm and touching the small of her back while unlocking the car.

“Eye burning car.”

“Excuse me?” Jenson’s smile just froze there.

Someone was insulting his second wife — his car.

“Where are we going?” Anthea just smiled, as if she didn’t say anything and open the front car door herself.

“Tea time at Bashperry, and where is your luggage I just suddenly remember? And don’t think I miss someone’s judgment for my Burdy.”

Anthea just shook her head, ignored her boyfriend.

She actually liked Burdy, Jenson’s car, but she agreed this car can be quite an eye-burning sometimes.

Like Jenson himself.

 

* * *

 

**_[BONUS BONUS]_ **

 

 

_**Somone is eyeing Mycroft's buttock** _

 

_**WHAT?! WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!** _  
_**GIVE ME NAME, I WILL GO ARREST THE ASSHOLE!** _

 

**[angry emoji]**

 

_**He said Mycroft has the sexy plump buttock** _  
_**No man or woman can resist** _  
_**Want to touch and appreciate** _

 

_**He is right, but HE IS MINE!** _  
_**WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!** _

 

**_bf_ **

 

**_YOUR BF? WHAT? YOUR WHAT?_ **

 

**_ANTHEA! ARE YOU REALLY ANTHEA?_ **  
**_DID YOUR PHONE GET HAKED?!_ **  
**_WHO ARE YOU!_ **

 

_**Anthea, Mycroft's PA.** _  
_**Can you not capslock?** _

 

_**YOU HAVE BF? WHEN?** _  
_**MYC KNOW?!** _

 

**_STOP CAPSLOCK OR I WILL NOT TELL YOU ANYTHING!!!_ **

 

**_sry_ **

 

_**TOO LATE.** _  
_**YOU TRY TO ARREST MY BF.** _  
_**YOU ARE ABUSING YOUR AUTHORITY.** _

****

**_=___=  
_ ** **_u r nt Anthea_ **

 

**_BINGO!_ **  
**_IT'S HER SEXY BF_ **  
**_I SAW YOU WANNA ARREST ME~_ **  
**_HOW DARE YOU!!!!!_ **  
**_BTW_ **  
**_I HIJACK HER PHONE~~  
_ **

 

**_[image of Nice]_ **  
**_NICE IS A GOOD PLACE~_ **

 

_**R U MY GF BOSS BOYFRIEND?** _  
_**SILVERFOX?** _  
_**WHY THEA HAS UR NUMBER NAME SILVERFOX?** _  
_**R U FOX???** _  
_**I AM WOLF!** _  
_**WOOOOFFF** _

 

...Fuck, he needed to ask Mycroft who Anthea was dating with. This person looks suspiciously 'incorrect'.

Greg was staring at the text message he recieved.

 

 _ **okay, kid,**_  
_**can u ask ur bf, my**_ gf _ **boss,**_  
_**2 more days al for**_ thea  
_**plz**_

 _ **[image of Broadway tickets]**_  
_**TKS!**_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"The fuck with this kid?!" Greg was cursing at his phone.

...Broadway tickets for two?

Greg rolled his eyes and cursing more under his breath while walking out of the kitchen and walked towards the gym room where Mycroft was currently at.

They bought tickets already, it would be a wa-

...Hang on! Why did he need to help that dunno-who-the-brat-is kid asked Mycroft?

"Myc! Anthea is dating who?! I NEED TO DO FUCKING CHECK! Oh eh...Anthea needs extra 2 more days to come back..."

"Are you quite alright, Gregory? Give me your phone."

 

...

 

"Anthea, the last day of your holiday is xx, prepare the report that I am sending to your email when you come back on xx. I will need to see it at 9 am. Do not let your phone gone to anyone else again."

 

 

[FIN]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's about it!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> (once again, sorry for poor English :( )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you find it some somewhat interesting hahaha
> 
>  
> 
> [Find Me On Tumblr](https://0therainbowmind0.tumblr.com)


End file.
